xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Sam Manson
Samantha "Sam" Manson is one of Danny's best friends. She is a self-proclaimed goth who is fascinated with the subliminal and netherworldly, and is a very outspoken ultra-recyclo-vegetarian (she doesn't eat anything with a face). Appearance Sam wears purple lipstick and has short black hair with a small ponytail at the top of her head held back by a green hair tie. Her usual clothing consists of a black choker around her neck while her upper body consists of a black tank top exposing her midriff with a purple oval in the center. Her lower body consists of a black skirt with a green crosshatch design, purple leggings, and black combat boots. She also has a pair of black bracelets around her wrists. Sam has however been seen in a wide variety of outfits, ranging from a goth style black and purple ball gown to a pink princess dress with hearts and even one of the orange Fenton jumpsuits. At one point, she has fake vampire fangs. Romance For most of the series, Danny and Sam denied having any romantic feelings for each other. However, since the very beginning, multiple other characters have accused them of being in a relationship (which they would quickly deny). Sam's affection for Danny is quite obvious to most of the other characters on the show, particularly later in the series, often portraying jealousy whenever Danny is with another girl and stuttering to confess her feelings frequently. On the other hand, Danny is mostly oblivious to her feelings. There is also the fact that Danny is extremely attracted to Paulina (a popular, shallow, but very beautiful girl) who detests him but is in love with his ghostly alter ego,although later episodes seem to indicate that Danny may slowly be getting over his crush on her. Danny has also built up a friendship and romance with Valerie Gray (who likes the human Danny, but hates his ghost self), though that eventually ended as well. Sam's issue stems from the fact that she is often too shy or afraid to tell Danny her true feelings for reasons of her own. Her only level of intimate interactions with Danny during the series were the two "fake-out make-outs", both to create a distraction and avoid danger (the first planned by Sam while the second by Danny). In both instances, the two seemed to enjoy it, although they later become embarrassed by these intimate moments.46 Sam, at one point, fell for a new goth kid named Gregor, who claims he is from Hungary, but later dumps him when he turns out to be a fake (he is actually from Michigan and his actual name is Elliot). It is during this episode that Danny shows many signs of being jealous of "Gregor" and Sam's relationship, and admits that he is unsure of whether or not he likes her as more than a friend.Sam and Danny continued to exhibit many signs of a romance throughout Season Three, including having the same dream where they both dreamed that they were a couple in Frightmare.In the series finale they kiss twice (once at the South Pole, and once back in Amity Park when Danny gives Sam the infamous "WES''"'' ring), officially becoming a couple. Ghost Powers Since Sam is a normal human being, she usually doesn't have any ghost power; despite this she, in several episodes, has shown different kinds of ghost powers, usually because of an outer source, either because of a ghost object or because of another ghost. Till the date she has shown: * Dragon Transformation (former): in the episode "Parental Bonding", while having the amulet of the Princess Dorathea, she had the same powers that the princess has. When she gets angry she becomes a dragon having these powers: ** Flight: Either because Sam is a dragon or a ghost (maybe even both) she is able to fly at great speed. ** Green Ghost Fire Breath: Due to her dragon nature, she is able to breathe green ghost fire from the mouth. ** Superhuman Strength: Possibly due to her size, she is strong enough to punch Danny more than 50 yards away and lift the grades of the stadium with incredible ease. ** Superhuman Endurance: When Sam was a dragon, she was able to survive several attacks from Danny without any further damage, even able to get up after being knocked out by Danny without any problem. Chlorokinesis (plant control; former): In the episode and the video game "Urban Jungle" while being under the control of Undergrowth, Sam was seen completely controlling all types of botanical life. To what extent is unknown, but she was able to use them to capture Danny in their brief fight. Levitation (former): In the episode "Doctor's Disorders", Sam was bitten by a ghost mosquito and was able to fly, though she wasn't able to control it, and she had to be stopped by the ceiling. Screenshots 63tf.png 55sam.PNG 107Jasmine.PNG 86Danny.PNG 100sam.PNG S03e09 title card.png 106-1.PNG 105-2.PNG 104-2.PNG 102-2.PNG 101-2.PNG 99-3.PNG 98-3.PNG 94-3.PNG 85-1455750664.PNG Nicktunes2 (28).PNG Nicktunes2 (27).PNG Nicktunes2 (25).PNG Nicktunes2 (1).jpg Ass48 (13).PNG Ass48 (11).PNG Ass48 (6).PNG Ass48 (2).PNG Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Flight Category:Dragons Category:Slave Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Intangibility Category:Transformation Category:Spiritual Awareness Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Goth Category:Sidekicks Category:Time Travelers Category:Harem Category:Depowered Category:Amity Park Category:Americans Category:Danny Phantom Universe Category:Woman Category:Humans Category:Muggles Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Body Alteration Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Screenshots